


Gravity

by morganrules



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Body Worship, Creampie, Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Demisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Healing Sex, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aziraphale doesn't fall from grace he just misses heaven, aziraphale is struggling because he misses heaven and misses feeling Her warmth, the first half will be quite angsty but I promise this will have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: "Life had broken my heart, my spirit, And then you crossed my path. You quelled my fears, you made me laugh, then you covered my heart in kisses." - Dressed in Black by SIA.Another companion piece from the universe of "Sparks". Felt like writing something angsty for this friday, but I promise there will be a happy ending :)





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I'm not a fan of creating series, so that's why I always post each individual piece by itself here, I'm quite lazy, lmao, anyways, ptsd will be mentioned here as well as a bit of anxiety and mourn, so take care as well

It was a fine spring afternoon when Aziraphale and Crowley sat together at a table outside of a beautiful French patisserie. The smell of sweet lavender tea and freshly baked biscuits wafted through the air.

The sunshine was pleasantly warm out there, and although the atmosphere was quite nice, neither of them felt very much like playing. Aziraphale hadn’t felt very much like anything as of late, he felt tired, distracted and not hungry at all.

Crowley was similarly distracted, worried for his husband whose appetite he had seen lessen considerably over the past few weeks. It wasn’t the first time in the millenia he witnessed something like that happening to his angel, but after the Apocalypse-That-Wasn’t, he would never expect such behavior coming from his partner.

The demon had inquired about Aziraphale’s condition countless times that day, but the angel would simply brush him off and give him a soft, faux smile, assuring that he was merely tired.

As always, Crowley just swallowed over the answer, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he stated the words that he had hoped would never need to say.

“What’s wrong, angel? Please, tell me. You barely nibbled anything from your plate.” – The demon lowered his glasses a bit.

“Oh my dear boy, I told you everything’s quite tickety boo. I’m all right.”- Aziraphale gave him a weak smile.

“No, don’t lie to me, angel, it doesn’t suit you. I know you like the palm of my hands, you can talk to me, whatever it is. Please.”- Crowley’s pleaded.

The angel couldn’t help the little blush rising upon his cheeks as he took a sip of his tea and sighed in defeat. He tried to keep his feelings away for a long time since it all happened because he didn't want to cause Crowley any more suffering.

“Crowley, please. It’s nothing to make a fuss about, really.” The angel started. “I just…”

“Go on, angel. Don’t be afraid. You know you can tell me anything.”- Crowley gingerly held his lover’s hands between his.

“Would you excuse me, my love? I think I need some fresh air. Will meet you later at the cottage.” – Aziraphale whispered softly before disappearing in the air.

“Angel! W-wait!” – Crowley’s ambers dilated as he tried to sense his angel’s presence, not being able to find a single trace of him;

Crowley felt as if the world was opening right down at his feet. He didn't know if it had been something he had said to the angel or something that had happened and he didn't realize it before, but if previously the demon had been worried about his husband's sudden mood swings for weeks, now he was even more scared.

Sighing, he quickly snapped his fingers, miraculously paying for the afternoon tea, while also managing to snap his fingers once more, making the pastries that were lying on the table to go straight to their kitchen in South Downs.

\------------------

Aziraphale found himself perched on a full cloud, feet dangling precariously over the edge as his wings fluttered back and forth. It was very quiet up there and he wasn’t sure why his mind led him to the sky, but he was there, nonetheless.

He missed heaven sorely, missed his heavenly brothers and sisters, but most of all, he missed his Mother's warmth.

The angel was very aware that he had not fallen, but it had been two years since the apocalypse- that-never-happened and since then he had never been able to return to heaven.

No archangel or principality came to find his whereabouts and even God herself was absent and he couldn’t help feeling rejected in a way. Not even performing little miracles were doing the trick for him, which was one of the things he loved to do the most as an ethereal being.

Yet he prayed every day, dreaming of basking himself in Her grace. Crowley warmed him and made him feel safe all the time, but sometimes he couldn't help feeling sad for he was unable to be in touch with the celestial world.

Aziraphale was too soft, according to Gabriel's words, a ‘poor excuse of an angel’ according to one of the Heaven’s Generals, but such statements had never bothered him before. Not when he had Crowley's arms to soothe him and say that everything would be all right.

Just thinking about how much Crowley had suffered in his fall and thinking about the punishment he would suffer if there wasn’t neither an arrangement nor a body swap, was too much to bear.

From time to time he still had visions, dreams of what had happened to him in hell and his heart pounded at the simple thought of what would happen if Crowley really was inside the holy-water tub and what would happen if he was burnt by hellish fire.

“Please forgive me…” – Aziraphale whispered to the sky, feeling stubborn little tears falling from that human vessel that held his soul.

The angel raised one hand to his face, wiping his own tears as he suddenly felt an intense heat striking him in straight to the chest. His bright eyes looked up and he noticed an intense light coming from a quite large cloud.

Aziraphale’s soft hands were shaking after the episode and only a few hours later he returned to the cottage, facing a desperate Crowley in the doorway, looking up at the sky, searching for his partner’s presence, amber eyes larger than life.

“A-aziraphale…” – Crowley whispered softly, not thinking twice before wrapping his arms around the angel, whispering senseless noises.

“Oh I know my dear, I’m know and I’m sorry.”- Aziraphale comforted the demon, caressing his long red hair with affection.

“Angel…”- Crowley started with trembling lips.

"Let's get inside, my boy. We need to talk." - The angel smiled softly before entering the cottage with his husband, managing a little miracle to close the door behind them.

In silence, they both sat at the living room's couch, still holding hands as they exchanged warm, knowing glances. That conversation was long overdue and there was no turning back now, they needed to clear things out once for all.

“Talk to me, angel. Please. Anything you want.” – Crowley’s eyes were smaller now, almost human-like.

“I'd like to apologize for my behavior at the patisserie. It was incredibly rude of me to leave you talking by yourself. Can you forgive me?” – Aziraphale pleaded sincerely.

“Ngk... There’s no need to ask forgiveness, my angel. Not for me, I promise.” – The demon assured, planting a gentle kiss upon his beloved’s hands.

“Crowley… When you fell ... Did you stop feeling her warm altogether?” - Aziraphale felt his cheeks flushing as if he had cursed.

“Oh, Satan, it hurt like hell...I still remember the pain and I assure you that it never left me. I miss her Warmth every day, but with you by my side I swear it’s way more bearable.” – Crowley confessed.

“I’m so sorry to hear it, my dear boy. I’ve b-been missing heaven too, you know. I miss Her warmth as well and I know it’s just silly of me…”. – The angel confessed.

“Oh angel, you’re far from silly and you haven’t fallen. You never will! You’re the best of your **lot**.” – Crowley pressed a couple more pecks upon his husband’s fingers.

“I was up the sky a few hours ago. I’ve been praying as I did for my entire existence and I came to think… What if they were right? I’m too soft, my dear boy. Maybe I wasn’t supposed to be a…” – Aziraphale couldn’t say it; he wouldn’t dare.

“Angel, don’t you dare. You are perfect just the way you are, and no one can ever take that away from you. You’re not alone.” - Crowley smiled even though his eyes were concerned.

“It was rather silly of me, Crowley. I know I didn't fall, but sometimes I miss heaven and I know it’s quite selfish of me.” – Aziraphale blushed once more.

“You of all beings are literally the one who’s allowed to be selfish and to be afraid, Aziraphale. You deserve to have whatever you want in your life.”- The demon promised.

“Oh my dear boy, I love you so much.”- The angel felt relieved. Most likely anyway.

“I know it’s not much, but I’m here for you. I’ll always be. You don’t have to be strong all the time, you know?” – Crowley cooed, gently stroking his husband’s lovely cheeks.

“Thank you, love… Thank you.”- Aziraphale smiled, whispering as a prayer.

“Nnh… No need to thank me, angel.”- Crowley brushed off, pulling the angel closer to his chest.

Suddenly Aziraphale sighed, nuzzling against the demon's neck: “Pity I couldn’t take that scrumptious lunch the proper way before…”

Crowley gingerly flicked his forked tongue out, snapping fingers, miracling the pastries’ tray right onto the angel's lap.

Aziraphale couldn't believe his eyes, licking his lips in clear shock. "I can't believe you brought it all back with you! Oh my dear boy…”

“Shut up. It was nothing.”- Crowley rolled his eyes, but just seeing the light coming back for his angel’s eyes felt like a beautiful reward.

Unceremoniously, the angel took one of his chocolate eclairs, eating the piece gently as if it were a divine delicacy. The sounds coming out of his lips were out of this world.

He reveled with the explosion of flavors in his tongue and finally recalled why he loved Earthy pleasures so thoroughly.

Aziraphale attacked a raspberry macaron right after, giggling as some of the jam slipped off the corner of his lips, wiping it with his finger, sucking the reddish liquid lushly out of his thumb.

Crowley held a soft moan, biting his own lips discreetly as he watched his partner delight himself with the meal. Just the simple act of seeing his angel feeding himself with such lust was deliciously sinful to the demon. He could spend hours just watching.

“Hmm… Absolutely delectable! Appetizing, I have no words!” – Aziraphale chuckled in amusement.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, angel, because I’m getting quite hungry over here.”- Crowley bit his lips once more.

“Crowley dear, behave.”- The angel smiled, grabbing one of the delicious lemon scones.

“Not with you tempting me like this, I can’t.” – Crowley smiled, lifting his hand to wipe the angel's lips with a napkin.

“Fair enough.” – Aziraphale was positively glowing after such a delicious lunch.

One more snap of fingers and they both fell upon their own bed. Their lips met and Crowley’s stomach erupted in glorious fluttering. He felt lightheaded as he pressed their lips together, feeling how soft his angel’s mouth was, he could never get enough of it.

The demon did groan then, pulling the angel closer, his tongue was in Aziraphale’s mouth as the angel let him kiss him as deeply as he wanted.

“Crowley…” – Aziraphale gasped between the kisses.

“Angel…” Crowley whimpered, lifting his head as the angel carded his fingers through his red locks.

Aziraphale wasted no time unzipping Crowley’s trousers in a very human-like way, slowly pulling them down the demon’s thighs.

That was enough to make the fallen angel feel his heart leapt, tightening in his throat as it pounded.

“Is everything all right, my dear?”- The angel could feel his lover’s heartbeats.

“Ngk…”- Crowley let out one of his pointless noises again.

Soon the demon was kneeling upon the floor’s carpet, right between the angel’s legs, starting to untie his shoes as Aziraphale sat on their bed. He could feel those lovely baby blue eyes on him as he pulled the laces undone and slipped them off, his tartan socks follow as Crowley stuff them in the angel’s shoes. They are placed under the bed before he can reach up to remove Aziraphale’s vest and shirt.

“Take your time, my dear.”- The angel whispered with nothing but devotion in his lips.

Crowley let his fingers slowly drift down his husband’s chubby thighs as he unbuckled the belt with great care. His fingers were quite shaky undoing the buttons and when he finally undressed Aziraphale from the brown pants, he finally allowed himself to gasp.

“Beautiful…”- Crowley sighed, noticing the gorgeous rounded belly, the little folds of skin gracefully tracing his lover’s soft form.

Aziraphale gasped a bit embarrassed as Crowley’s beautiful amber eyes drunk him in, stopping at the soft and warm velvet between his chubby thighs.

“Oh sweet heavens…”- The angel blushed, gasping in surprise when he felt his husband’s forked tongue drawing his clit.

“Hmm… Now that’s what I call delectable…”- Crowley groaned, sucking and licking between the wet folds.

“Crowley dear…”- Aziraphale bit his lips, eyes hazy, filled with desire.

The angel closed his eyes and lost himself, not caring about what kind of moans were pouring out of him. His whole body was tingling with delicious nerves, he could feel the tension building deep in his groin.

Crowley felt particularly playful that evening as his finger pressed against the stiff nub of the angel’s clit along with his tongue, rubbing a quite nice circle against it until his angel was a gasping mess. It doesn’t take long until he probed one of his fingers inside, thrusting once, twice inside.

“So good, angel…”- Crowley gasped, moving his finger back and forth as his cock formed a tent inside his boxers.

“Oh my dear…Please…”- Aziraphale shut his eyes, opening his legs a bit more before finally throwing himself upon the bed, lying comfortable on his back.

“I’m yours, angel.” – It was more a statement than a confession coming from the demon’s lips.

Crowley tensed up a bit as he took his boxers off, revealing the nice hard on he’d been sporting since their little antics at the couch.

Only the sight of the angel at his mercy was enough to make him lose all his senses, especially today after such a heavy talk and he would be damned if he didn’t show exactly how he felt about Aziraphale that noon.

“You’re so good to me, Crowley”- Aziraphale smiled sadly as he patted the side of the bed, calling for his husband.

“Ssss’ nothing really, angel. Just wanna be yours…”- Crowley hissed a bit, crawling on top of his lover’s soft frame.

Something in the back of Aziraphale’s mind kept reminding him of the things he’d done and he felt like he wasn’t worthy of having such an amazing thing in his life; He loved Crowley more than heaven itself, but he couldn’t stop thinking that he was not worthy of anything remotely good.

“Oh Crowley…”- Aziraphale whimpered. He desperately wanted his husband inside him; he couldn’t let those dark thoughts ruin the beautiful moment they were about to have.

“Angel, is everything all right?”- Crowley stopped sucking on Aziraphale’s nipple, quite concerned when he heard a soft whimper.

“D-don’t worry my boy, I’m fine. Want to feel you, is all…” – The angel blushed, trying to stop the stubborn sniffles coming from his nose.

“Listen, if you’re not in the mood, I won’t judge you, angel. We can stop now or any time you want, all right?” – Crowley pressed soft kisses upon his lover’s body in reassurance.

“No, I want this, my dear. Please, don’t stop.”- The angel begged with a blush.

Crowley all but nodded, returning to his ministrations, sucking upon Aziraphale’s nipple while managing to brush the tip of his cock on his husband’s the sensitive button, precum already spilling down.

“Relax, angel. It’s just us here, no one else…”- Crowley reassured, aligning himself so he could finally push it in with one fluid motion.

“Oh dear….”- Aziraphale moaned, finally feeling whole again.

The demon couldn’t help a gasp, for his angel was dripping underneath him; he was positively wetter and softer that day, so responsive that Crowley had to bite his own hand down to anchor himself.

“Fuck… Fuck you feel so good…”- Crowley moaned, thrusting in and out as he intertwined his hands with Aziraphale’s

“Dear please… More…”- The angel moaned little bit louder, lips beautifully parted.

“Hmmf…”- Crowley groaned, thrusting a bit harder than before, his red locks falling upon his face.

Aziraphale was a vision of heavens upon their bed. His soft, plump legs glistened with sweat and his half-closed eyes said everything Crowley needed to know.

The angel’s delicious rosy lips were parted, letting out the most beautiful sounds as he was pumped so properly.

Crowley could spend the next millenia upon that bed, worshiping Aziraphale all days of his eternal life until there was nothing left but the two of them. Heaven, hell, nothing else would matter.

“Oh my…”- The angel put his hand upon his lips trying to contain his moans, but his body was aflame. Crowley filled his body so perfectly that it was almost impossible not to engage.

“Damnit, angel… You’re so fucking scorching today… Fuck…”-Crowley moved his hands so he could press Aziraphale’s arms against the pillow.

Aziraphale opened his eyes briefly, noticing how deep Crowley was. That could only be one of Crowley’s demonic tricks for sure, but if anything that little known fact made him feel even more desired than before, because all that effort could only meant that the demon truly wanted him. 

They were engaged in a delightful missionary, one of the holiest positions Aziraphale knew from his books since heaven; it was an absolute sin to engage in such activity with the opposite side, he was certain.

If angels could see him in such state, moaning pathetically at the demon's mercy, surely, he would be banished in no time for doing something so sacred to the 'natural' enemy. 

“Good Lord…”- Aziraphale moaned, shutting his eyes again. He just couldn’t help it; he felt so good.

“Angel I’m so close, fuck…”- Crowley confessed, almost trembling, his hair was even a bigger mess than before, but he couldn’t care less.

“Crowley darling… I l-love you so much…Hmm…”- It was almost too much, the angel couldn’t help the stubborn tears as he felt the very known heat at the pit of his groin.

“Angel… Hmmmmf…” – The demon gasped for air, moaning loudly as he filled his angel up; he could still feel Aziraphale pulsing around his erection.

“Oh heavens…”- The angel cried, trembling under his husband’s body. He felt so good but so wrong at the same time.

“Oi, ange…Aziraphale…?” – Crowley was shocked once he found the trembling mess that his angel had become underneath him. Worry and guilty flooded his mind as he tried to pull out.

“No! P-please stay inside… Please, Crowley…” – Aziraphale pleaded, cheeks flushed as the tears remained falling.

“My angel, have I hurt you? Oh my Satan, I’m a bloody idiot! I should’ve seen the signs, fuck…”- The demon was starting to feel even guiltier than before.

“Oh my dear boy, no. No, you didn’t hurt me, you could never.” – Aziraphale tried to sound a little calmer, brushing his tears away.

“Angel…!”- Crowley combed his hair to the back. “You’re crying! I must have done something wrong, please, just let me know. Was it too much?”

“No, no dearest, not at all.”-The angel gasped before, pulling the demon for a sweet hug.

“Aziraphale, please....”- Crowley was desperate at this point.

“My boy, I was just being silly… It felt jolly, holy even. I’m quite sensitive today, is all. I couldn’t stop thinking about heaven, but you know I would be clear as a day if you did something unpleasant.” – Aziraphale argued.

“I know angel, but you scared me. I thought I’ve hurt you for good.” – Crowley confessed, pressing two kisses upon the angel’s wrists.

“You would never, my dear boy. I promise you. It’s just quite an emotional day for me, but I’m better now. You made me feel so much better.” – Aziraphale assured with the sweetest smile.

“Listen, angel. If your **lot** is bothering you so much, think of Her love. Uggh, can’t believe I just said that” - Crowley wrinkled his nose over the thought. “I know it sounds ridiculous of me to say something like that, but Mother hasn’t abandoned you. Bask in Her warmth, my love. I see nothing but love in your eyes. I see Her love in your eyes every single day, truly.” – Crowley confessed, peppering the angel with kisses.

“Really, dearest? Oh god… Thank you. Thank you.”- And for the first time in months, Aziraphale truly felt Her pleasant warmth warming his chest.

“We’ll always be our own side, angel and nothing will change that. I’m still me, beyond redemption and you’ll always be you, holier than all of us. Hell, heaven, they are just places now. Look at me.”- Crowley smiled, caressing his husband’s face.

“Yes, my dear?” – Aziraphale stared straight into the demon’s soul.

“We don’t need to worry anymore. We’re our own side now. Heaven and hell won’t touch us and even if the world become a pile of boiling goo, we would still have each other. You don’t have to stop praying, you don’t have to stop making frivolous miracles. You’re still you no matter what happens. Hear me?” – Crowley pressed his lips against the angel’s.

“I h-hear you, my dear boy. Thank you.”- Aziraphale glowed once again, returning the lovely kiss with passion.

“Well… If everything’s settled then, I believe it’s time for my dessert.”- Crowley licked his lips, pulling out so he could go down on his knees again.

“Oh you naughty demon.” – The angel chuckled, messing up Crowley’s hair. 

Aziraphale knew some days would be harder than others, but it was easier with Crowley by his side, it was bearable.

He was very aware that one day he would transcend all the awful memories of their heavenly trials, but if he could, he would plunge into the pleasure and bathe in the love his husband had to offer him.

The angel couldn't be happier because even with so many doubts about his heavenly body and soul, the one thing he was sure about was the fact that he was truly, deeply loved.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. Hope you guys liked it! I suck at writing angst but I tried, I guess? Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are very appreciated :D


End file.
